ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota (A play on the Spanish word pelota, which means 'ball', and rota a play on the word 'rotation'). It is the first new alien to appear on the Omnitrix. Despite Ben's initial dislike of the form, it has since become one of the most commonly used forms in the series and replaced Ghostfreak in the opening theme as Ghostfreak had escaped from the Omnitrix at the time. However, it was said that Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the 10 aliens Ben started with, but somehow it got changed to Ghostfreak. Abilities Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of its arms. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pillbug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport people or objects. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase its rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricochet off surfaces. Cannonbolt demonstrated his extremely tough plates in ''Secret of the Omnitrix ''when he broke through three electric, metal doors in order to get to Azmuth, the creator of the omnitrix and make him stop the count-down. However, it is subjeche is the ugliest peice of shit ever created no one likes him he is so fugley ted to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that it has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed. By spinning in the same spot rapidly it can create a tornado. Cannonbolt's armored shell is used for a defensive mechanism which means that it is extremely resilient. The plates are safe from corrosives and will reflect energy-based attacks. The shell is durable enough to survive a free fall from the upper limits of the Earth's atmosphere, including the heat of atmospheric re-entry, and still leave Cannonbolt and anything held inside the ball intact. Though the landing still creates some pain due to the large crater left there. Alien Force Cannonbolt reappears in the Ben 10 Alien Force episode, "War of the Worlds". Ben regained Cannonbolt when the Master Control was unlocked from the Omnitrix (Ben claimed he felt nostalgiac that night). Cannonbolt received some slight changes. The Omnitrix icon was moved to Cannonbolt's chest, the stripe on his lower body is gone, and his eyes were green instead of yellow. His voice has also changed. His teeth as well, going from pointy, shark-like teeth, to humanoid teeth. Future Ben 10,000's Cannonbolt is slightly different from before. This version of Cannonbolt is nearly the same as the previous version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design. You can also notice, that he has slightly longer nails. His eyes are closer to his shoulder armor, and the omnitrix symbol is higher up, being on the top of his head, rather than his forehead. Image:Cannonbolt_(Ben_10,000_version).jpg Image:Cannonbolt_ball_form.jpg Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens